


Maglor's Dream

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dream Vision, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Wandering Maglor dreams of Arda Marred.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Maglor's Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only The Beginning Of The Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/748239) by Harry Gregson-Williams. 



> A poem brought on by listening to "Only The Beginning Of The Adventure" by Harry Gregson-Williams, which was the first of the prompts for the SWG's "New Year's Resolution Challenge". This instrumental piece is from the soundtrack to "Narnia: The Lion, The Witch And The Wardrobe". It somehow seems to have reminded me of the canonical end of the Narnian adventures...

Finrod said: I cannot tell,

my wisdom bounded with the world,

my knowing marred as it is marred,

yet hope that we might meet again,

beyond its confines tread a path

farther up and further in.

Celebrimbor said: I am not wise,

but cannot wish the world unmarred,

marred by its marring as I am.

May it be mended yet with gold,

if but the cracks admit the light

farther up and further in?

_Lying by the empty hearth in the Hall of Fire of long-abandoned Imladris, Maglor saw them all streaming past eastwards, the Noldor with the rest, the descendants of Finwe at their head. Having spoken, Finrod and Celebrimbor rejoined the throng._

Maglor cried out in sleep,

and turned, unwaking,

as in his dream he reached

and could not reach, even in dream,

but still his heart and hand he strained

farther up,

further in.

**Author's Note:**

> The correct form of the well-known quotation from the conclusion of C. S. Lewis's Chronicles of Narnia is apparently "Farther up and farther in". I am apparently not the only one who is a little bit confused about whether it is "farther" and "further" here, though. And it seems rather appropriate that my version of this, which furnished the refrain, is not quite the same.
> 
> "Only The Beginning Of The Adventure" by Harry Gregson-Williams can be found on YouTube and Spotify.


End file.
